<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Piece of Cake by JarethLoki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110445">A Piece of Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarethLoki/pseuds/JarethLoki'>JarethLoki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Partial Mind Control, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarethLoki/pseuds/JarethLoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You met Agatha by something that seemed to be pure luck at first. As you got more and more attached to this mystery of a woman, she went away for "business" to a small New Jersey town.</p><p>Time goes by, and you start realizing that the woman you knew might not be what she seems.</p><p>So you decide to confront her personally in Westview. And you sure weren't ready for what you were about to find there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agatha Harkness/Reader, Agnes (WandaVision)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for the WandaVision show. Maybe less dark than my first Agatha/Reader work, but there will be more in depth character development. Hope you enjoy, it is also my first multi chapter work.</p><p>The events take place at first before the show, and then two weeks after Wanda left Westview.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Piece of Cake</p><p>Agatha/Reader</p><p> </p><p>You led a normal life. Nothing extraordinary, just fine, as it should be. You worked at a mildly interesting job while slowly setting up a bigger project you had in mind. You lived alone, seeing family and friends from time to time, lucky enough to have been reunited with your loved ones after the whole Blip ordeal was over. It was still weird, but you did your best to move on, having accepted the fact that there’s some forces in this universe that you don’t understand.</p><p>That was of course until you met Agatha Harkness.</p><p>One morning you were waiting in line at a café. It was a sunny weekend and you decided that you wanted to treat yourself with some pastries and hot chocolate after a tiring week at work. Your plans included watching movies at home all day long, so why not make it even nicer.<br/>
As you were placing your order, a man violently bumped into you and grabbed your wallet out of your hands. You hit your hip hard against the counter and managed a loud “hey!”, hoping that it would alert the customers near the exit. Some dude rushed out after the man, but you knew that it was too late, people are always so damn slow to react when someone needs help.</p><p>“Fuck”, you muttered under your breath, both angry and unnerved at everyone around and yourself. Going to the police station, getting your papers made again, blocking your card… this was going to be such a headache. All this for a piece of cake.</p><p>“Lighten up, darling.”</p><p>Now who the hell dared to use pet names when you were ready to burst from anger?</p><p>You turned around to see a dark-haired middle-aged woman. She was smirking at you and was quite frankly beautiful. Exactly your type, even better.<br/>
Piercing blue eyes, dressed in black and purple.<br/>
When you snapped out of it you finally saw that she was holding your wallet. You flashed her the biggest smile.</p><p>“Oh my god, thank you!” You took your wallet from her extended hand and checked inside, all seemed in place. “How did you…?”</p><p>“A bit of magic and a few cheap tricks.” She let her gaze wander all over you a little bit, a small smile playing on her lips.</p><p>“How can I repay you for this? Seriously, you saved me there.” You usually didn’t enjoy conversing with strangers, but you were ready to make an exception for this stunning woman.</p><p>“Well dear, before that ape crashed into you, you were ordering the last piece of that heavenly chocolate cake over there.”</p><p>“No problem, it’s yours. Anything else you’d like?”</p><p>“I don’t wanna take it entirely from you either, sweetie. We can share it, there’s an unoccupied spot over there.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you.”</p><p>As she walked away to the table, you reassured the cashier and told her that you were alright. You took the cake, two hot chocolates and a wrapped box of pralines to thank your unexpected savior, and then proceeded to join her.</p><p>“Thanks darling, you shouldn’t have.” The woman accepted the wrapped box with a little smile.</p><p>“That’s the least I can do, miss…?”</p><p>“Just call me Agatha. Agatha Harkness.”</p><p>You proceeded to tell her your name, then chatted a bit about the café and cut in half the cake that was between the two of you.</p><p>“So, tell me sweetheart, what do you do in life?” Agatha took a spoon and slowly began to eat her half.</p><p>“I work at a small private company that ships stuff around. But I don’t plan on staying there for long, I just need some money to start working independently and finally put the studies I did for good use.” The woman was watching you closely, but you couldn’t tell if she cared about what you were saying. “Besides that, I just try to enjoy life as much as I can, hoping that someday I can say a big “screw you” to people in general and live in a far away place. Ideally with pets, like some hermit or a local witch.”</p><p>For a split second you were afraid that you’d said too much, but the little laugh that escaped Agatha put you at ease.</p><p>“Well, well, well, someone’s not a people person. I like this way of thinking. I’m a bit more “career focused” than you but I like the whole living by your rules thing.” </p><p>“And you, what do you do Agatha?” The cake was nice, and the company was nice. An even better Saturday morning than you’ve hoped for.</p><p>“Mostly doing magical research and causing trouble.” Well, seems like you weren’t getting a precise answer.</p><p>“Trouble huh? Got world domination planned as well?” She looked like a person who enjoyed a good laugh, so you weren’t afraid to speak in a more familiar way.</p><p>“Maybe.” Agatha exaggeratedly winked at you, like a cartoon villain. You strangely felt at ease with her, faster than you did with any other person you've met before.</p><p>“Tell me if you’re hiring minions, that might be a fun thing to do before my hermit retirement into the woods.”</p><p>You suddenly felt hypnotized as the dark-haired woman slowly licked the chocolate cream off her spoon while keeping eye contact with you.<br/>
Now wait a minute.<br/>
It was your imagination, she wasn’t doing this on purpose, this stuff only happens in smut novels. Calm down. Stop staring.</p><p>“I have good taste both in cake and people darling.” She put the damned spoon down, thank god. “You seem like my kind of gal.” The last sentence was said in a murmur.</p><p>You knew her for a grand total of fifteen minutes. You need to get those butterflies in your stomach under control, this is ridiculous. She’s not flirting, why would she be interested in you?<br/>
Or is she? You cursed your monkey brain once more.</p><p>“Uhm, I’m glad.” Come on, you need to be smoother than this. “You seem like my kind of lady as well; I can’t resist such a savior.”</p><p>Agatha let a content little smile play on her lips.<br/>
You then proceeded to talk for the next hour about your work and the stuff you liked. She was mostly asking the questions, so you didn’t get many details out of her, except for the fact that her research centered around mystical books and history. You were also happy that she didn’t mention the Blip nor the crazy aftermath, as most people did, leading to depressing conversations. You knew that you liked her quite a lot and that she was extremely intriguing.</p><p>“It’s not that I don’t enjoy your company darling, but I gotta run.” As she got up her fingers brushed against your hand that was holding the cup. “Be careful out there.”</p><p>“See you Agatha, it was nice meeting you!”</p><p>As she walked away, she ran her hand on your shoulder and flashed you a little smile.</p><p>Well… now you were sure, you had a thing for her.<br/>
Then you snapped out of your reverie and remembered that you completely forgot to ask her number.<br/>
Cursing yourself under your breath, you quickly gathered your things and rushed out, hoping to catch up to her. But outside the café, the street was empty, as though Agatha vanished.</p><p>On your way home, you turned around the cup that you were holding.</p><p>Tomorrow, same time.<br/>
Agatha.</p><p>Now when did she have the time to scribble it?</p><p>///</p><p>It was Sunday morning, and you were running late. You spent way too much time getting ready for something that you weren’t sure was a date.</p><p>Agatha was waiting for you in front of the café. She was wearing black pants, a mauve shirt and a sweater, with a brooch on her neck.</p><p>“Now you look like you were in a hurry.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I hope that I didn’t make you wait for too long.”</p><p>“No problem. But it’s too crowded inside, I don’t think that we will be able to get a seat.”</p><p>After waiting in line, you got out with the pastries and the drinks, agreeing to head to the nearest park. At some point during the walk, Agatha hooked her arm through yours.</p><p>///</p><p>“So, tell me hon, how’s love life?”</p><p>Her question took you a bit by surprise. You spent hours on the bench laughing about casual things and getting to know each other. Books, your culinary experiments, how both of you disliked tourist season. Your relationships weren’t the happiest subject matter and judging by the look she gave you, she saw it in your eyes.</p><p>“There’s none at the moment. And I guess I remained in better terms with casual flings rather than with the few people I tried serious relationships with. Just didn’t work out.”</p><p>Agatha gently caressed your back, her eyes unreadable. You don’t remember when her hand had sneaked up there. Her look was unreadable. Was it sadness? Pity? Or just plain indifference? You noticed that her eyes often didn’t match her movements or her facial expressions, as though there was mask. But honestly you were too charmed to care and that thought stayed buried at the back of your head.</p><p>“And is there a Mr. or Mrs. Harkness?”</p><p>“None. It’s just me and Señor Scratchy.” At your inquisitive look she clarified. “The bunny. Another one of my evil minions.” You didn’t want to push the subject more.<br/>
“It’s getting late dear. Got any plans for tonight?”</p><p>“Not really. It was supposed to be just another movie night.” For once you felt like risking it all. That’s not something you’d usually do, but something was pushing you to do it.<br/>
“There’s a few nice restaurants in the neighborhood, and an okay bar. But since you mentioned that you like spicy food, I’d love to invite you to dinner at my place since I have all the necessary things.”</p><p>Agatha grinned, as though she was waiting for you to say it, her hand now caressing your lower back.</p><p>“With pleasure, sweetheart. Lead the way.”</p><p>///</p><p>Agatha was sipping on her wine while lightly making fun of you. You played along, reassuring her that even though your cooking process was awkward and messy, the result will be delicious. You felt like a schoolgirl, blushing and messing up simple things in front of your crush.</p><p>An hour and a few drinks later you were both sitting on the couch, finishing your plates while an old black and white detective movie that Agatha chose was playing in the background.</p><p>“So, how was it?” You asked a bit nervously.</p><p>“It was really great dear, all jokes aside.” She smiled and tilted her head on the side. “You officially get the title of evil minion number two, I can’t get your cooking skills go to waste.”</p><p>“Damn, I can’t compete with Señor Scratchy for evil minion number one, I accept that. Dessert?”</p><p>///</p><p>It was nearing midnight, a different movie was playing and both of you have scooted closer to each other. Agatha was caressing your thigh and watching you with an amused smile as you rambled about your favorite old tv shows. </p><p>You knew where this was going. You mustered your courage and moved closer, locking your eyes with hers. Her smirk grew wider but she didn’t move, daring you to finally take action. You closed your eyes and went in for a kiss, running your fingers through Agatha’s hair, your heart pounding from anticipation. </p><p>The kiss was slow and teasing. When you moved away, Agatha grabbed your chin.</p><p>“And I started doubting you. You took your sweet time dear.”</p><p>Your confidence was back now that you knew that you were on the same page. You even felt braver than ever before.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you Miss Harkness.”</p><p>You got off the couch without breaking eye contact and kneeled in front of the woman. You slowly moved your hands up her thighs to then open them in a swift movement. Agatha seemed surprised at first and then shot you an impressed look.</p><p>“Right where I wanted you, darling. Good on catching that. Now show me what you can do.”</p><p>You gladly obliged, happy from the praise. You unzipped Agatha’s pants and removed them. Starting a trail of kisses and gentle bites in her inner thighs, you worked your way up. You wanted to break Agatha’s neutral content expression more than anything, so you moved slowly but surely, building it up. Lace panties where removed next, the woman above you grabbed a fistful of your hair and you put all of your skill at use, combining both tongue and fingers.</p><p>When you heard her purr “Good girl” you knew that you were on the right track. Some time later, a blush has crept up her cheeks. Then she bit her lip and you felt the hand in your hair tighten, pulling at it and pushing your face against her core. You doubled your efforts, craving her touch. You finally felt her tensing up as she came, slightly trembling, one leg over your shoulder. Her composure was gone for a little while, her hazed gaze locked with yours, caressing your head.</p><p>“Undress and come here.”</p><p>You didn’t need to be told twice. You removed your clothes as Agatha got rid of the rest of hers. Her face was back to her composed expression, a smirk on her lips and her eyes dark. She gestured with her index finger for you to come straddle her hips, and so you did. She pulled you in a hard kiss and dug her nails in your thighs, moving her hands up and down, raking them all over your back and ass. You quietly moaned against her lips and gently squeezed her chest. Agatha growled.</p><p>“Hands behind your back.”</p><p>The following hour was a slow and pleasurable torture. It was extremely hard to keep your hands still and resist the urge to touch Agatha. The times you disobeyed the command earned you a few hard bites on the neck.<br/>
Agatha played with you, quickly finding all the spots that made your toes curl, slowly fucking you with her fingers. After she finally let you come you slumped against her, exhausted, trying to catch your breath. The woman drew incomprehensible patterns with her fingers on your back.</p><p>“You wanna stay the night?” You managed to mutter.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>///</p><p>The next morning you woke up alone and sore, late for work. It looked like someone had moved things on your work desk, so you looked around for a note left by Agatha, but there wasn’t any. Your good mood slightly turned sour. No one ever said that it was going to be more than a one-night stand. And a woman such as her was probably extremely busy. And had other suitors, worthier than you. It was stupid. She didn’t owe you anything. </p><p>Then why did you want to see her so badly again?</p><p>///</p><p>The week passed. It was Saturday again, you were sitting on your couch, sexually and emotionally frustrated, absently watching a movie.</p><p>Then you heard your doorbell ring. You didn’t remember ordering anything online lately. You opened the door.</p><p>It was Agatha, holding a cake and two hot chocolates in hand. Your heart skipped a beat.</p><p>“Hurry up and let me in hon, before it gets cold.”</p><p>///</p><p>It was strange at first. This woman knew where you lived, didn’t give you her phone number, and was a mystery. If it was any other person doing it, you would've been scared shitless, rightfully so. But with Agatha, you felt calm. After you awkwardly asked what she wanted to do, the woman just said that she liked your cooking and your “sweet little ass” and that she will be dropping by from time to time.</p><p>You should’ve felt insulted and tried to demand answers. But you didn’t. Instead, you felt okay with it. Agatha was no usual person, that much you knew.</p><p>For the following weeks you kept seeing each other at the café, the park and your place. You didn’t try to seriously talk or mention the nature of your relationship.</p><p>///</p><p>After another steamy night, you were laying against Agatha, hugging her waist while she caressed your head. The only moments when she was physically affectionate with you was after sex, so you enjoyed every second of it. She was touchy in general, but it was brief and never emotional, as though it was calculated. But in moments like this, her composure let tiny bits of the real her shine through.</p><p>“Hon, I will be going away for a business trip for a little while. I don’t exactly know when I’ll be back.”</p><p>“Where will you be going?”</p><p>“Westview. A small town in New Jersey. I’ll leave at dawn.”</p><p>“Alright. Need me to look after Señor Scratchy?”</p><p>“No. I will be taking him with me. But I’ll leave some personal affairs here, I need to be as light as possible during this travel. But remember, no touching. Like in the Bluebeard tale.”</p><p>“Understood ma’am.” You planted a little kiss against her neck. “Hope you will be back soon, Agatha.”</p><p>“Me too, hon. Me too.”</p><p>///</p><p>A month passed. No signs of Agatha. You were worried out of your mind.</p><p>Sure, you weren’t dating or anything (or were you?) but you still got attached to her. And even though she was mysterious in every possible way, she would’ve contacted you if her stay was going to be this long. Or at least you hoped so.</p><p>So, you broke your promise, and went through Agatha’s bag that she left at your place. When you looked at her things during the first week of her absence, something forcefully made you turn away, as though there was an energy protecting them. But now it was gone. </p><p>You found her keys. She mentioned the neighborhood she lived in once, and after some detective work you figured out her address. Sweet talking the concierge to learn the number of her apartment wasn’t going to be a problem.</p><p>///</p><p>You were standing in front of her door. It felt like an invasion of privacy, breaking her trust. But all your worries about morals flew out of the window when you entered her working office.</p><p>There were notes scribbled all over and littering the room. On her desk, one of such notes contained your work login and password. And a printed personal file. Your file. It predated your meeting. There was also that box of pralines that you gifted her. Some have been eaten. </p><p>Horrified, you kept rummaging through the stacks of paper and books. Piecing things together, you found out that the shipping company that you worked for was a shell company for the governmental organization “S.W.O.R.D.”, that closely watched supernatural individuals involved in the Blip. Now that’s why there was such an intense background check when you applied.<br/>
Then you remembered, a coworker mentioned a shipment to New Jersey. Was it for Westview, the town Agatha headed to?</p><p>You slumped to the ground, entirely lost.<br/>
What the hell was going on?<br/>
Agatha was using you.<br/>
The government and your bosses were apparently using you as well.</p><p>The answers lay in Westview.</p><p>Angry and on the verge of a nervous breakdown, you grabbed your car keys and drove. Screw work. You were getting your answers, and confronting Agatha about all of this.</p><p>///</p><p>A long ride filled with dreadful thoughts later, you parked your car in the little town square. Westview was small and very quiet, and you saw more cars leaving than arriving. You also noticed some trucks of your “shipping company” here and there, and some formally dressed people with sunglasses who thought that no one noticed them.</p><p>You saw a postman walking down the street. Now in little towns, that kind of people was the best source of intel.</p><p>You got out of your car, forcing out a fake smile.</p><p>“Excuse me sir! Good morning. I need your help, I’m looking for someone.”</p><p>The postman stopped, a bit nervous.</p><p>“Hey there. Looking for relatives who were part of this mess?”</p><p>“This mess? Something happened here?” Uneasiness started setting in at the pit of your stomach.</p><p>“Bad things happened here. You best go away.” The postman nervously looked at the trucks and started walking away.</p><p>“Please, wait! I indeed lost a person. Her name’s Agatha, rings a bell? Not from here either. Brunette, older than me. Wears dark colors usually?” It didn’t seem to help him. “Ah and she always wears an antique brooch, usually on her neck.”</p><p>The man shot you a worried look full of pity. “You mean Agnes?”</p><p>“No, her name’s Agatha.”</p><p>“Well you’re looking for Agnes. Down that street, third house on the right. You won’t miss it.”</p><p>The postman hurriedly walked away, leaving you confused.<br/>
You followed the directions, hoping that this Agnes will be more helpful. You stopped in front of the house, extremely worried, and knocked. The door swung open.</p><p>Your heart skipped a beat at the sight of the familiar face.</p><p>“Well I’ll be damned, who’s this pretty little stranger coming to visit Agnes?”</p><p>It wasn’t Agatha. She had her face. The eyes were screaming in pain.</p><p>“Don’t just stand there dear, come in!”</p><p>None of this was right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Agatha…? ”</p><p><br/>
You were at a complete loss of words. It definitely was her, not a twin or an extremely similar person. The brooch was here, the facial features were exactly the same. But the hairstyle, clothing and expressions were rather “suburban mom” than “occult researcher”.</p><p><br/>
“You’re mistaking me for someone else, hon. I’m Agnes.” A smile, radiant but not matching the eyes. “You seem so pale dear, like you’re going to pass out. Come on in, come on in.” She grabbed you by the hand and lead you into the house.</p><p><br/>
The interior was decorated as though someone has lived there for decades, and it didn’t exactly match the sober and antique style of Agatha’s apartment. She walked to the kitchen and you followed her.</p><p><br/>
“Agatha, please. What the hell is going on? If you’re pranking someone, or hiding here, please just give me a sign and I will leave. I don’t know what to think of all of this, and what to think of you right now.”</p><p><br/>
“I’m telling you again dear, you have me mistaken for someone else. I’ll make you a calming tea. It’s gonna be alright.” She patted your arm with a worried expression and turned away to turn on the kettle.</p><p><br/>
You decided to go for the nuke. Agatha will drop this little act; you knew that she would get mad once she learned that you went against her instructions and broke into her place.</p><p><br/>
“I went through your stuff back home, you know. You’re nothing but a liar.”</p><p><br/>
“Excuse me?” She turned to face you.</p><p><br/>
“I’ve found your address and went through everything. Sleeping with me just to get the files from my computer. Real noble of you.” You stepped closer to her, your tone more aggressive. “I should’ve fucking known from your behavior, there was nothing sincere about you. Drove all this way just to tell you that I hate your guts for it. And I just realized that I don’t know you at all, so expecting apologies or an explanation is stupid.”</p><p><br/>
Agatha stayed silent. She had that same worried look on her face, but you could swear that for a second her gaze turned murderous, and it was enough to send chills down your spine. She then turned away from you again and resumed her tea preparations.</p><p><br/>
You couldn’t believe it. “Hey, I’m talking to you!”</p><p><br/>
A loud crack was heard and the sound of a dish shattering. She still had her back to you, but you saw that her right arm was shaking, clenching glass shards in her hand.</p><p><br/>
“Agatha?” You were too surprised to move, and you felt cold washing over your spine.</p><p><br/>
“Indeed, that’s stupid dear.” She looked at you over her shoulder with a smile, that then turned to confusion once she saw her hand. “Oh, silly me. Getting way too clumsy with age.” She let out a little laugh and started cleaning up the bloody mess in the sink.</p><p><br/>
Yet again, you were at a loss of words, and a feeling of dread started settling in. Something was telling you that she wasn’t acting. What the hell was that right there with the glass?</p><p><br/>
You got out of the kitchen and hurriedly exited. Once outside, you took a deep breath and sat on the porch. To think clearly, you needed her out of your sight. Leaving was out of the question after what you saw. You grabbed your phone and started frantically googling things like “sudden change in behavior”, “amnesia” and “personality troubles”. You quickly came to the conclusion that it was all useless and clearly had nothing to do with Agatha’s behavior.</p><p><br/>
Lost in thought, you saw the postman at the other end of the street. Didn’t he mention that something bad happened in Westview? That must be it.<br/>
Results for the town’s name didn’t give you much, so you moved to social media and forums, with most recent posts flagged as deleted. After half an hour of digging, you found a makeshift blog page littered with nonsense which contained a small hidden link at the end. Clicking on it, you were redirected to a small photo gallery. There were blurry pictures of a red dome, something flying in the sky and military equipment. You were ready to dismiss it as conspiracy theory nonsense, until you saw a picture of a woman. One of your friends was a big time Avengers fan, so you learned to recognize them from any angle. There was no mistake, it was Wanda Maximoff. The red dome suddenly made sense, it was definitely her colors.</p><p><br/>
So, your company was linked to S.W.O.R.D., who watched over people like Maximoff. And Agatha was hunting down similar information. Things slowly started making sense. According to your friend, Wanda was at least top three amongst the strongest metahumans and her powers were mostly described as inexplicable and magical by the general public.<br/>
Now you were looking for results concerning Maximoff, and you saw that there were a few sightings of her in New Jersey more than two weeks ago. Your search ended when you stumbled upon an archived post from an ex-Westview resident. It was a short video of a man crying and hugging his wife. You could make out words like “town taken hostage”, “mind control” and “witch”. A few days ago, you would’ve brushed it off as mumblings of a madman, but now you weren’t so sure anymore. It added up with the postman’s behavior and the cars leaving Westview when you arrived. Also, there was a truck of your “shipping company” very conveniently positioned close to Agatha’s house.</p><p><br/>
Whatever happened here, it was bad. You needed to help Agatha and get her out of here. Your anger and hurt will have to wait; you went back inside.</p><p><br/>
///</p><p> </p><p>The woman was sitting on the couch, absently staring in the distance. You carefully approached her.</p><p><br/>
“Listen… Agnes, I’m sorry. You were so kind to let me in, I shouldn’t have yelled at you back there. I was feeling bad, and I mistook you for someone else.”</p><p><br/>
Agnes’ face beamed with joy. “That happens, no offense taken. You must be feeling a lot of things for that Agatha if it made you burst like that, hon.” She sipped at her tea and gestured for you to sit down next to her.</p><p><br/>
“Thank you.” You sat down, trying your best to read her expressions and movements. “She kind of left and didn’t give me any news, so I got worried. And a bit mad after I learned some things.”</p><p><br/>
“Oh, poor thing, you must be feeling lonely. I understand, I was abandoned here too.”</p><p><br/>
“Yeah? By whom?” You took a cookie off the plate that she offered.</p><p><br/>
“By my dear Wanda. She promised to visit good old Agnes, but she hasn’t ever since she left. I’m missing her a lot and I’m absolutely dying to see her again.”</p><p><br/>
The pang of jealousy in your chest felt inappropriate, and your worry only grew.</p><p><br/>
“Wanda Maximoff?”</p><p><br/>
“Oh, you know her?” She let out a chuckle and fiddled with her hair. “Let me tell you, a real heart breaker. Beware of girls with magic tricks, they’re hot stuff but you can’t get them out of your head. No matter how hard you try.” You noticed that she was unconsciously scratching her already wound hand with her nails, leaving more red marks.</p><p><br/>
Grabbing her hand to stop the gesture, you hesitantly caressed it with your fingers.</p><p><br/>
“Maybe you shouldn’t wait for her? Best is to leave as soon as you can. I don’t like this town, and Wanda might be responsible for some really bad things.”</p><p><br/>
“Bad things? This angel could never.” This time the laugh sounded a bit nervous. “Besides, I can’t leave. I will never leave. The kind people in the suits tried to make me leave too, but it didn’t work. They tried some other things on me too. Wasn’t very pleasant.”</p><p><br/>
That didn’t sound good at all. “I believe you’re in danger here, Agnes.”</p><p><br/>
“Trying to make me pull a Thelma and Louise with you, sweetie? I’m real flattered and let me tell you, this tigress knows a few tricks.” The flirting and her hand on your thigh weirded you out a bit, but you couldn’t stop the blush from forming. Damn this woman, now was not the time.</p><p><br/>
“Do you mind me looking around the house, Agnes? I’m really interested in, uhm… suburban architecture.”</p><p><br/>
“Suit yourself! You know where to find me.”</p><p><br/>
You got up and started looking around. Everything seemed to be ordinary, too ordinary even. None of the books were about Agatha’s line of work, there were no notes or drawings anywhere. In her room however, you found her signature black pants and blouse that she was wearing the day before she left for Westview. It was reassuring but didn’t help you at all.</p><p><br/>
Half an hour of fruitless search later, you heard a distinctive scratching. Then, a bunny appeared in the doorway. You never saw him before, but you remembered that Agatha said that she took him with her.</p><p><br/>
“Señor Scratchy?”</p><p><br/>
Without giving you the time to think, the animal bolted off. You followed him as he quickly hopped off the stairs. You had no ideas bunnies were this fast.</p><p><br/>
“Wait, buddy!”</p><p><br/>
He was waiting for you in front of a door, scratching at it, and you could swear that it wasn’t there before. You opened it, and saw stairs leading down a basement. Señor Scratchy rushed in and vanished from your sight. Down we go then.</p><p><br/>
///</p><p> </p><p>The air around you changed, tingling at your fingers and making the hairs at the back of your neck stand up.</p><p><br/>
It was an antique cellar straight out of a fantasy movie. Vines, columns, various cabinets, and an empty book stand in the middle. Okay, now this definitely screamed “Agatha”, but a tad bit more extreme. You carefully inspected the room until you heard scratching again. The bunny was sitting on one of the cabinets and was staring at you, so you got closer.</p><p><br/>
“You creep me out, but you seem to know more than me.” You felt crazy talking this seriously to a bunny. “What now?”</p><p><br/>
The bunny tapped on one of the drawers. You opened it and saw a jewellery box. There was a carefully folded cloth, containing an amulet inside, with a stone that looked like an amethyst. The little animal rushed off, and you decided to bring the trinket upstairs. Maybe showing it to Agnes will do something.</p><p><br/>
///</p><p> </p><p>“Agnes, I’ve found an interesting thing…” The woman turned to look at you, and you were abruptly cut off.</p><p><br/>
The chain suddenly burned your palm and you let it go. To your shock, instead of falling to the ground, it floated in place, and things happened very fast.</p><p><br/>
The amethyst emitted a violent purple glow that filled the whole house, blinding you in a flash, and it was followed by a strident sound. You closed your eyes and covered your ears, slowly backing away, completely disoriented. A gush of wind pushed you into the wall.</p><p><br/>
Air was knocked out of your lungs; you couldn’t breathe or say a word. You fell to the ground, still pushed back by the wind. And as abruptly as it all started, it ended.</p><p><br/>
Gasping, you opened your eyes that still stung from the violent light. A figure was approaching you, dark hair and floating robes. You weren’t given time to react, as you were yanked by the collar from the ground. Instinctively you reached out to push away the hand of your aggressor, but your effort was fruitless. You were lifted higher, your feet floating, to be slammed again against the wall. Your back took the blow, your head thankfully intact. With vision and hearing finally coming back into focus, you saw her.</p><p><br/>
Agatha. Furious, an inhuman look on her face, filled with rage. Glowing eyes with purple veins around them, her fingers black and her hair wild, floating, like the robes and the rest of her. She was looking in your direction but didn’t seem to see you.</p><p><br/>
The door at the entrance was blown away, a dozen of armed people barged in, shouting, adding to the chaos. You tried to remove Agatha’s grip with both of your hands, failing, shouting her name.</p><p><br/>
Multiple gunshots erupted, you screeched in horror, and the purple veins withdrew from Agatha’s face as she seemed to wake up from a trance. She slowly turned her head towards the military that entered and let you go. You slid to the ground with a thud.</p><p><br/>
A myriad of bullets was frozen midair and with a flick of her hand, Agatha returned them back to their senders. Then purple energy formed around the men who didn’t fall from their wounds, lifting them off the ground, violently slamming them against the ceiling and back to the ground again.</p><p><br/>
Silence fell.</p><p><br/>
As Agatha approached the men and murmured unintelligible words, you got back to your feet with some difficulty. Your heart was pounding, and you forced yourself not to bolt away. Judging by what happened, running away was utterly useless. One of the men stood up, his eyes glowing purple, and exited the house.<br/>
Señor Scratchy appeared out of nowhere and hopped in Agatha’s arms. She seemed to remember your presence and turned to face you, slowly approaching you while caressing the little animal. Her calm and usual unreadable expression was back.</p><p><br/>
You bit your tongue out of nervousness, not daring to utter a single word. A metallic taste soured your mouth, and you felt a tingle in the corner of your eyes. Stress was catching up to you, replacing adrenaline with nerve wracking fear and anticipation. You had no idea what was about to happen to you.</p><p><br/>
Agatha stopped, inches away from you. The bunny has vanished from her arms. She reached out and wiped away some dirt from your cheek with her thumb. She observed you, her gaze lost as though she was evaluating what to do with you.</p><p><br/>
The reverie was cut off as the soldier came back.</p><p><br/>
“I deleted everything from our system about you Ms. Harkness, as you instructed. Also, Wanda Maximoff was seen leaving north, she’s probably isolated herself there.”</p><p><br/>
Agatha’s expression darkened and the boiling anger from a few minutes ago was back.</p><p><br/>
“Good boy. Can you still be useful to me?” She let you go and approached the man.</p><p><br/>
“No, ma’am. That’s all I could do.” He readied his gun.</p><p><br/>
“You know what to do.”</p><p><br/>
The man shot himself in the head. You screamed from shock. The body fell to Agatha’s feet. She walked over him, indifferent, towards the exit.</p><p><br/>
You mustered all of your bravery. Your anger at her was back in full force. You didn’t understand what the hell she was or what just happened, but she wasn’t going to leave you here in this mess.</p><p><br/>
“Agatha.”</p><p><br/>
She looked at you, blue eyes piercing. You lost all of the words you were about to say.</p><p><br/>
“I won’t erase your memories pet, unless you want me to. I don’t have time to deal with you right now, I have a lot, a lot of work ahead of me.” The last words sounded particularly vehement. Now this was just grand.</p><p><br/>
“Whatever Wanda did to you, we’re not done here. Explain yourself.”</p><p><br/>
That seemed to surprise the woman. “That’s a lot of bravado out of nowhere. Didn’t you see what I just did? I’m a witch.” Agatha turned to face you and snickered. “Do you want to have the same fate as these pathetic beings at my feet? We can organize that, hon.”</p><p><br/>
She disappeared from your sight and in the same instant you felt an arm grab you from behind. Her breath was hot against your ear. “Granted, my failsafe took some time to work because of the magic that the little viper left here. You sped things up and you have my gratitude, so you’ll live.” Her other hand found the wild pulse on your neck and pressed against it, adding weight to her words. “For now.”</p><p><br/>
You gulped hard, slightly trembling. “What you did was low, Agatha. If you’re a witch or something, you easily had the means to get what you needed about my company. You didn’t have to barge in my life and do that to me.”</p><p><br/>
Agatha erupted in a loud laugh and let you go. It went on for a few seconds and seemed… genuine?</p><p><br/>
“What’s so funny?”</p><p><br/>
She calmed down, hands on her hips, and tilted her head to the side. “Seriously? I just killed people in front of you and what preoccupies you most is feelings and our affair? You’re either foolishly brave or naïve, darling. I even kind of like it.”</p><p><br/>
“Well…” You felt stupid and awkward. She was completely right, you were trying to talk about your relationship with a supernatural murderer. Stress has messed up your thought process. “It was self-defense. And judging by their weapons, the bullets would’ve ended up touching me as well if you haven’t stopped them.”</p><p><br/>
She shook her head. “You’re giving me too much credit.” Purple smoke started to form around you. “I already told you back then why I decided to keep seeing you.”</p><p><br/>
Then there was darkness for a little while.</p><p><br/>
You woke up in your car. It was parked outside of the town’s limits, not where you left it last time. You rubbed your eyes. The ache that was in your back and legs has disappeared, and there was a little note on the passenger seat.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“Next week, your place. We’ll talk.</p><p><br/>
Agatha.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
You threw it away. You couldn’t believe her nerve. People died, a house almost exploded, and you were teleported with magic. Were all witches like that? Since apparently witches where now a real thing.</p><p><br/>
But hey, you shouldn’t be so surprised. A man turning green and gigantic doesn’t seem so weird anymore. Yet somehow, you felt like understanding Agatha Harkness was going to be ten times more difficult than understanding how the Hulk works.</p><p><br/>
///</p><p> </p><p>The following week was a chaotic mess. You resigned from your work and started looking for a new job. You kept watching the news, hoping to hear something about Wanda Maximoff or any other weird phenomenon. You also spent way too much time reading books and articles about magic, but it left you even more confused, as most of it had nothing to do with what you saw in Westview. You were also expecting for some government officials to show up and interrogate you, but that thankfully didn’t happen.</p><p><br/>
Having calmed down since the Westview events, you kept torturing yourself with doubt. On one hand, Agatha was a psychotic, unstable, and dangerous witch that murdered a dozen people in cold blood. On the other hand, you had no idea what really happened in Westview, and all evidence pointed to Maximoff being the instigator and the bad guy. She maybe still was an Avenger, but the testimonies of the witnesses scattered on the internet painted quite a horrifying picture.</p><p><br/>
Maybe Agatha wanted to stop her, and save those people? Or was she after something else?</p><p><br/>
One thing remained unchanged, and it was your longing for her. You still had your wet dreams, this time with the real, dangerous Agatha. You felt slightly ashamed to be excited by her displays power. The month that you spent seeing her and that day in Westview changed you, or maybe just merely opened your eyes. The soldiers would’ve killed you, an innocent civilian, just to get to her. People were still praising Maximoff as some sort of hero, and the government deleted all mentions of her taking hostage an entire town.</p><p><br/>
You were disgusted by all of it, and tired. The perspective of living a hermit life in a cabin far, far away seemed more attractive and real than ever before.</p><p><br/>
Evening was approaching and you finished getting ready.</p><p><br/>
The doorbell rang, and you opened the door. Purple smoke engulfed you.</p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>You found yourself standing in a small graveyard, grass caressing your ankles. The moon was full, an owl hooted in the distance and the wind was chilling.</p><p><br/>
Agatha had her back to you and was standing in front of one of the tombstones, old flowers at her feet. You slowly approached her.</p><p><br/>
Her hair was down, and she was wearing a fitted purple dress.</p><p><br/>
“You came.”</p><p><br/>
No hello, or how are you. Straight to business then.</p><p><br/>
“Well, it was difficult not to, your cloud swallowed and transported me here. Where are we, by the way?”</p><p><br/>
“My spell wouldn’t have transported you if deep down you were unwilling or hesitating.” She took in your appearance. “We’re in Salem. My birthplace and my home.”</p><p><br/>
“Oh. I see. Why are we in this graveyard? Are you… paying your respects to someone tonight?”</p><p><br/>
Agatha hooked her arm through yours and you slowly walked away to a little path that led to a patch of forest, illuminated by moonlight.</p><p><br/>
“These tombs you saw dear, they belong to all the people that I have ever loved. My coven and my mother, that tried to execute me, and the lovers I ended up choosing through the centuries. As you see, everyone ends up there.” You shot her a saddened look. Figures, she’d be older than she looks.</p><p><br/>
“I’m sorry, Agatha.”</p><p><br/>
“Don’t be, sweetie. It’s life. And it’s entirely my fault to have been attracted to these mortals in the first place. One would think that four hundred years is enough to subdue someone’s nature and to know better, but apparently, it’s not. And before your pretty little head starts to worry, all of my lovers died of old age, no matter if I stayed with them or not. With the exception of my first one, who was one of my assigned executioners. If they’re buried and I’m still breathing, I believe you’ve figured out what happened.”</p><p><br/>
You’ve expected many things from tonight, but certainly not such a grim story or this much honesty from Agatha. You didn’t really know what to say, so you just squeezed her arm and kept on walking, entering the forest.</p><p><br/>
“If I’m telling you all of this, it’s because I saw what you had in your head. Not on purpose. When I awoke from the prison that the Scarlet Witch put me in, there was an outburst of magical energy that I didn’t fully control, so for a moment I had access to your thoughts.”</p><p><br/>
“The Scarlet Witch? And what did you see then? Not too much embarrassing stuff, I hope. My high school days are a shame that I want to keep to myself, thank you very much.”</p><p><br/>
Agatha chuckled and moved her arm to your lower back. “Consider yourself lucky then, I didn’t see much of your youth, hon. But I saw the nature of your feelings towards me.”</p><p><br/>
“Nature of my feelings?”</p><p><br/>
“You’re thinking of fucking with me almost all the time, which is flattering.” You turned away, your face beet red. “And you’re a tad bit enamored, which suits me.”</p><p><br/>
“A tad bit enamored, great. I wanna hide ten feet underground right now. That’s not how I thought that you were going to find out about my obnoxious crush on you, Ms. Harkness.”</p><p><br/>
Her hand was now on your waist and her voice playful. “I find it very practical. I saw everything I needed.”</p><p><br/>
“Please, spare me.” You were starting to get used to this renewed familiarity between the two of you. “You haven’t answered about the Scarlet Witch.” At your words her caresses stopped, but she didn’t remove her hand.</p><p><br/>
“Wanda. A being made of chaos magic, far too powerful for her own good and for the sake of this world. I have a personal score to settle, and if we don’t find a common ground or a way for me to manipulate her in the right direction, I’ll have to get rid of her. No matter the cost. I will never forgive her for her cruel little joke.”</p><p><br/>
It was obvious that now wasn’t the time to ask more questions about what transpired in Westview or her future plans, so you decided to let it slide for now.</p><p><br/>
“I see. Just be careful, if she’s that strong. Also, know that I won’t speak to anyone of what you’ve told me. I don’t know if it needs clarifying. I only saw a fraction of what you were capable of so don’t worry about me doing anything stupid. Plus, as you now know, I like you, so I won’t do anything to harm you anyway. I just want the truth from you.”</p><p><br/>
“I know, dear. This is also why I’m showing you a more private side of me. It doesn’t come easily. And I might be disappearing from time to time or being a bit irascible while looking for the Scarlet Witch. The stakes are high for me.”</p><p><br/>
There was a deadly grudge, you could feel it.</p><p><br/>
Finally, you’ve arrived in front of an old but stylish house, surrounded by trees.</p><p><br/>
“Oh wow, that’s your witch cabin?”</p><p><br/>
“In a sense, yes.”</p><p><br/>
“Will I be eaten alive or transformed in a frog if I follow you inside?”</p><p><br/>
“Come and see for yourself.” That wink made your heart flutter.</p><p><br/>
The house was a mix of styles and furniture from various eras, and it had its own harmony. You felt like a kid walking in one of the stories that you loved so much.</p><p><br/>
Agatha made dinner while using magic and answered some of your questions about it. It was also the first time that she cooked something for you, so you tried and failed to tease her about it as she teased you back when you met. The woman had a very sharp tongue and had no trouble deflecting your words. It was all very surreal, and you tried to engrave every moment in your memory. A part of you still couldn’t believe that all of this was happening, but mostly you were happy and amazed.</p><p><br/>
The dinner went smoothly, and the drinks were delicious. You started to feel relaxed, but one question wasn’t letting you rest entirely.</p><p><br/>
“About how we met… you said that you already told me why you stayed, and if my memory is correct, it was for my cooking and my “sweet little ass”. I’m not gonna try to pry on your secrets or ask too much of you. But to commit to our weird… thing… I need to know the whole truth. In the beginning, you used me.”</p><p><br/>
Agatha put down her glass, that unreadable look gracing her features again.</p><p><br/>
“I could’ve read your thoughts back at the café when we were sharing that piece of cake. But I didn’t. You’ve intrigued me, so I pushed your limits. I also could’ve hypnotized you during our dinner. I used you to get a head start on tracking Maximoff and other people like her by having access to your company. But if I just needed your access information, I wouldn’t have come back. So yes, I enjoy your company, and you.”</p><p><br/>
Not the perfect answer, but it made sense, so it was enough for you. You weren’t delusional, you knew that she had her horde of skeletons in the closet and that she wasn’t a morally good person. But you consciously chose to go down this road, wherever it might lead.</p><p><br/>
She liked you. It felt enough and you were happy that she said it out loud. You smiled.</p><p><br/>
“Thanks for the honesty.”</p><p><br/>
///</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, witches… but what about vampires? Are there any?”</p><p><br/>
Both of you were sitting outside, laughing on a blanket with a half empty bottle of mead. You were starting to feel pretty excited, taking every opportunity to touch Agatha or plant small kisses on her neck, cheek and collar bones, teasing her as much as you could. And by the looks of it, she wasn’t indifferent to your advances, a playful glint in her eyes and a smirk on the corner of her lips.</p><p><br/>
“Witches aren’t enough for you?”</p><p><br/>
“No, it’s good, it’s just that I wanna know. I always had crushes on vampires and mermaids in fiction, there’s just something so gracious and animalistic about them… “</p><p><br/>
You felt yourself pushed back, your head hitting the soft grass, hands and feet suddenly bound by purple rope, made of buzzing magic. Agatha stood up, towering above you. You blushed harder and licked your lips in anticipation. Your little provocations finally worked.</p><p><br/>
“Gracious?” She slowly kneeled and straddled you. “Animalistic?” Her nails scrapped your neck as she leaned in closer. “That’s what excites you?”</p><p><br/>
“Not as much as someone as powerful and breathtaking as you.” You managed to utter, with your mouth dry and a throbbing between your legs.</p><p><br/>
Agatha closed the gap between the two of you, her chest touching yours, eyes dark.</p><p><br/>
“Good girl.” She quietly growled. It was the final straw for you.</p><p><br/>
“Agatha, please.”</p><p><br/>
She slowly licked a spot on your neck and bit down hard. One of the many advantages of having a lover who knew arcane arts was that you could go as hard as you wanted without fearing permanent or embarrassing marks on the next day. Back when you were seeing each other before Westview, both of you talked about limits and what was off the table. So now there wasn’t a need for words of warnings, and you trusted her entirely. You were both getting off this power dynamic.</p><p><br/>
You tugged on your bonds, eager and trembling from the endless teasing and bites that she was leaving all over you. The rope around your feet loosened, only for your legs to be yanked apart and fixed in place, as Agatha made a quick work of your clothes.</p><p><br/>
“You’re getting the full magical experience tonight, darling. Once you’ve tried, there’s no going back.”</p><p><br/>
“I’m counting on it.”</p><p><br/>
Agatha’s fingers became black, her facial features seemed sharper, and a violet glow filled her eyes. You were utterly mesmerized, like a mouse caught by a snake’s hypnotizing gaze. You were about to get devoured, and you craved it with every fiber of your being.</p><p><br/>
The sorceress didn’t waste any time and you had to bite your lower lip to stifle your moan. She penetrated you right away with two of her fingers, and instead of discomfort you felt an intense tingling, and your senses became amplified. You could smell Agatha’s scent as though it had invaded your entire being, you could make out all the different shades in her darkened eyes and her fingers almost immediately drove you crazy. Your face must’ve betrayed you right away, alongside the small spasms that traveled your body, as the witch went in for a kiss. She did it rarely, and with all these new sensations, you saw the world through a different lens. The witch kept on slowly but intensely fucking you with her fingers and leaving rough scratches on your thighs, and in a few moments, you came undone under her, not able to take anymore. When you came back to your senses, you noticed that Agatha was staring at you with content blue eyes and that her magic was gone.</p><p><br/>
“Not bad, right babe?” That smug tone, she looked like a cat that got her way.</p><p><br/>
You tried to fire back with something clever but in result you just mumbled something unintelligible. She laid down next to you, her dress gone, fingers tracing patterns on your body. You had no idea if it was something magical or just abstract, but either way you loved it. You rolled to your side and slowly crawled on top of her. Her brow shot up in an inquisitive curve, observing your movements. You did your best to worship every part of her that was accessible with your mouth and hands. You might not have a magical card up your sleeve like her, but you were damn set on taking her to cloud nine with you. Even though you were on top, you knew who was in control, so you jokingly tried to pin her wrists to get a reaction out of her. Judging by the little laugh that it got out of her, she was ready to play. With a violet spark, your hands got yanked behind your back and she grabbed you by the throat, squeezing just enough so you were getting less air, without entirely choking you.</p><p><br/>
“Now what do you think you were doing there, pet?”</p><p><br/>
You only managed a muffled chuckle in response and positioned yourself, so your thigh was now grinding against her. In response she let go of your throat and ran her hands all over your torso and played with your breasts, squeezing your nipples when your movements became more intense or out of rhythm. Satisfied with you, she also freed your hands, letting you get into a more stable position. You ended up grinding with your core against hers, which did wonders as Agatha stopped restraining the sounds she was making. You did your best to control yourself and waited for her to let down her guard. As she started getting close to climaxing, she closed her eyes. You stopped your movements and quickly shifted, which got you a confused and indignant hiss, and something that sounded a lot like a curse.</p><p><br/>
Before she could restrain you again with her magic, you got down between her thighs and started eating her out. The little moans and her labored breathing resumed, which excited you even more. She grabbed your hair, and you went in harder, adding your fingers. As she came, Agatha did her best to control herself, as usual, but that didn’t make you any less proud of your work. You looked at her with a little smile and nested yourself against her side as you always did, hugging her waist.</p><p><br/>
A few minutes of calm later, you felt hands roam on you again, rough and demanding.</p><p><br/>
“I believe it’s my turn again, hon. Get on all fours, you deserve a harsh punishment for that little stunt you just pulled.”</p><p><br/>
The ache and soreness in your body partially faded away after you felt the tingle of Agatha’s magic. You definitely were in the mood for more.</p><p><br/>
“Make me then.”</p><p><br/>
“Gladly.” Her sadistic tone was more than enough to fully turn you on again. You braced yourself in giddy anticipation for what you were about to go through.</p><p><br/>
///</p><p> </p><p>After a weekend at Agatha’s cabin, you were back in your apartment, thinking about your life and what you were about to do next. You involved yourself with a witch that was about to antagonize one of the Avengers, and you felt your gut clenching. You also left without showing Agatha a bruise that you got while trying to stop the woman from thrashing in her sleep. A witch having a nightmare was unsurprisingly more dangerous and harder to wake up than a regular person.</p><p><br/>
In real life, stories often tended to have an unhappy ending, even if they started with a piece of cake. And you needed to get ready for whatever was to come.</p><p>Agatha might end up trapped or killed by the Scarlet Witch.</p><p><br/>
You might get caught in the crossfire.</p><p><br/>
Or who knows, Agatha might be the one that will stop your heart from beating. After all, you’ll never truly know her or her intentions. Something dark and cruel was lurking behind those piercing blue eyes, and it might one day turn on you.<br/>
You’ll join the other unfortunate souls in her garden of death, another cold stone with old, dried out flowers on it.</p><p> </p><p>Such was the price to pay.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There it is, hope you enjoyed! Not the direction I thought that I will follow, but this dark and twisted attempt at romance seemed right. I also never thought that I had the necessary attention span for something more than a one-shot, but here we are, 9K words. Thank you so much for the support and the kind comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>